


My life story

by Woah_fics



Category: 5SOS, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woah_fics/pseuds/Woah_fics





	My life story

Once there was a girl and a boy they had never met before but she loved him and he did'nt know she existed. He was incredibly hot and cute and nice and he might be asian but she was cool with that. The thing was she had yet to meet him but she knew when she did they would fall in love get married and then get deviorced so she could marry beeswax cumbersnatxh and then he would call her up and be like a broken record (insert entire song here). The end


End file.
